


Nous traverserons ensemble

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Love, M/M, Pain, Partner Betrayal, Partners to Lovers, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Trois mots. Gravés dans sa chair.Trois mots pour l'avenir.Trois mots pour la trahison.Entre raison et devoir, Amélia vacille, en équilibre sur le gouffre de la folie.Mais a-t-elle encore le choix alors que le monde s'écroule autour d'elle ?[Challenge Mai Collectif Noname]
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Loki/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sunil Bakshi/Daniel Whitehall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Listen to my voice I'll guide us through the dark





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages issus de l'univers Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas. Les OC sont miens.
> 
> Note : Ceci est une nouvelle version de ma participation au challenge de mai 2017 du Collectif Noname sur le thème UA Soulmate. N'ayant jusque-là publié que le prologue, vous n'avez pas eu l'ancienne version.
> 
> Univers : Je me base sur le MCU et la série Agents du Shield. Certains éléments seront modifiés (d'où l'UA), comme par exemple les références à la mythologie nordique qui peuvent être différentes du vécu des personnages dans le MCU, je pense particulièrement à Hel qui ne sera pas la soeur de Thor et Loki. Cette fanfic va couvrir jusqu'à Endgame minimum. L'aspect Soulmate sera développé au fur et à mesure.

Trois mots. Gravés dans sa chair. Presque effacés.

Amélia n'avait jamais accordé d'importance au lien de l'âme-sœur avant de rencontrer la sienne. Des lettres inscrites à l'encre rouge sur la peau ne pouvaient pas dicter une vie ou remplacer de véritables sentiments. Elle n'y voyait qu'une preuve supplémentaire de la faiblesse humaine, l'échec du libre-arbitre face à la puissance inéluctable du destin. Accepter l'existence d'une autre personne créée pour soi ressemblait pour elle à une aberration, comme un coup de poing d'une entité supérieure qui rappelait sa présence et riait du sort de chacune de ses marionnettes

Elle avait dû changer sa vision des choses. Noir ou blanc. Blanc ou noir. Le bien contre le mal. La lutte séculaire de deux camps pour atteindre une victoire totale. Son monde manichéen n'avait été que le reflet des pensées des Hommes, une photographie ancienne qui ne représentait qu'un côté de la réalité. L'Univers dissimulait bien plus que deux opportunités et elle avait choisi la sienne : une troisième voie où souffrir était le moindre des maux.

Elle ne regrettait rien. Ni ses secrets, ni son amour sans faille pour celui qui avait transformé sa vie. Il avait tenu sa promesse, jusqu'au bout.

Ils avaient traversé ensemble.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Ce premier chapitre se place plus ou moins entre les deux Iron Man.

_Avril 2010_

Un par un, Amélia refermait péniblement les boutons de son manteau. Ses doigts tremblaient encore lorsqu'elle effectuait les gestes du quotidien, rendant les tâches plus difficiles qu'avant. Les médecins avaient promis qu'une bonne rééducation lui permettrait de retrouver un usage complet de ses membres mais elle n'avait vu aucune amélioration. Marcher devenait un acte ardu pour lequel il lui fallait concentrer toute son attention si elle ne voulait pas tomber. Elle, qui autrefois sautait prestement au-dessus des grillages et des poubelles, en était réduite à penser le moindre pas. Son corps avait perdu de sa réactivité et de sa masse musculaire, la laissant sans défense, aussi affaiblie qu'elle l'était en entrant à l'Académie. Elle évitait les miroirs autant qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas apercevoir les cicatrices dues à l'accident mais la douleur était là pour lui rappeler son état et l'empêcher d'éprouver de l'espoir quant à l'avenir. Elle ne valait plus rien et craignait de devenir un poids pour ses employeurs.

Un ultime coup d'œil à la chambre d'hôpital lui servit à vérifier qu'elle n'oubliait rien derrière elle. Ses bagages étaient prêts, son autorisation de sortie signée et elle savait de source sûre qu'une voiture l'attendait au-dehors. Amélia récupéra les derniers papiers à son nom, remercia la chargée d'accueil avec un sourire crispé puis s'aventura à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle maudit le soleil éclatant qui ne voulait pas disparaître depuis plusieurs jours, cherchant du regard le véhicule noir familier censé la ramener chez elle. Un klaxon attira son attention sur un Hummer qui n'avait rien de discret et qui détonnait fortement au milieu des autres voitures stationnées sur le parking. Elle se composa un visage plus chaleureux malgré le nœud qui enserrait son estomac et elle ouvrit la portière en mimant un air enjoué. L'odeur de neuf et de cuir qui s'infiltra dans ses narines était un baume apaisant après les désinfectants de l'hôpital, comme si elle venait enfin de replonger dans son quotidien, et elle prit place sur le siège avec un peu plus de légèreté.

« Merci d'être venu, dit-elle en guise d'accueil à la personne qui conduisait. »

Un sourire, véritable celui-ci, lui répondit, égayant les traits de l'homme derrière le volant. Phil Coulson n'était pas l'agent le plus expressif du Shield mais elle lui devait tout : sa formation à l'Académie, ses connaissances du terrain, ses contacts avec d'autres membres de l'organisation. Il avait été son Officier Superviseur le temps de son entraînement avant de la garder encore un peu sous son aile, craignant de la voir prendre de mauvaises décisions parce qu'il n'avait pas foi en ses propres enseignements. Amélia était soulagée de ne pas rentrer en compagnie d'un parfait inconnu avec qui elle serait mal à l'aise. Coulson n'allait pas être bavard mais c'était mieux ainsi car elle n'avait rien à dire pour le moment. Elle avait peur de prononcer un mot de travers, l'un de ceux pouvant mettre le feu aux poudres.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Coulson lui jetait parfois des regards en coin mais il respectait son mutisme. Les pensées nombreuses qui envahissaient l'esprit d'Amélia ne lui offraient aucun répit et elle se surprit à regretter de ne pas être en mesure de s'assoupir un peu. Elle se contenta de détailler le paysage environnant avec un pincement au cœur. Elle avait été admise à l'hôpital en plein hiver, lorsque la neige recouvrait les trottoirs d'une masse blanche infranchissable et que le froid s'infiltrait sous les couches de vêtements. Sous ses yeux, le printemps était bien entamé, les arbres arboraient leurs parures colorées qui annonçaient le retour à la vie. Elle avait pu voir l'évolution du temps par la fenêtre de sa chambre mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec les transformations massives survenues à l'extérieur. Elle avait beau savoir que la vie continuait malgré tout, elle en ressentait une certaine forme d'injustice.

Coulson gara le véhicule sur les places réservées devant son immeuble. Elle voulut repousser sa proposition de monter ses bagages mais, lorsqu'il saisit sa valise et s'engagea devant elle, elle comprit qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle le suivit avec automatisme en espérant ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise en rentrant chez elle. Tout était à l'identique, les cartons presque remplis attendaient encore d'être fermés et quelques cadres avec des photos de famille reposaient dans un coin. Elle avait l'impression que quelques heures seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement avec son frère, Neal, comme si elle venait juste de tourner la clef dans la serrure. Pourtant, son monde avait radicalement été bousculé, à une vitesse folle, et personne ne saurait lui rendre ce qu'elle avait perdu.

« … ission ce soir, elle vous rejoindra dès son retour. »

Amélia cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes accumulées au coin de ses paupières, concentrant son attention sur Coulson qui remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il tentait de lui dire.

« Maria rentre de mission ce soir, répéta-t-il doucement. Elle vous rejoindra dès son retour pour vous aider à terminer tout ceci. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Maria était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, presque une sœur pour elle. Leur bonne entente leur avait permis de se motiver l'une l'autre à leur entrée au Shield, rendant leur amitié très précieuse et indestructible. Même si l'idée de la revoir apportait du baume au cœur brisé d'Amélia, elle aurait voulu être seule pour sa première nuit en-dehors de l'hôpital. Coulson dut le lire dans son regard car il ajouta qu'une présence amicale ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique après son accident. Il s'excusa ensuite de ne pas avoir plus de temps à lui accorder mais lui promit de reprendre contact avec elle pour envisager la suite des événements. Malgré le ton désinvolte de son Officier Superviseur, elle décela l'hésitation dans ses paroles. Ils savaient tous les deux que rien ne serait comme avant et qu'il leur faudrait prendre des décisions qui risquaient de ne pas être plaisantes. Amélia le remercia une fois de plus en mettant de côté sa dernière phrase, préférant se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière l'Agent, la jeune femme resta un long moment debout au centre de la pièce principale de son appartement. Elle croyait encore entendre le rire de son frère tandis qu'ils enveloppaient quelques bibelots pour le déménagement. Le jour de l'accident, il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur sur la catastrophe qui allait s'abattre sur eux. Ils avaient planifié leur journée avec soin, tout en sachant qu'ils ne respecteraient sans doute pas leur planning à la lettre, puis ils avaient commencé à faire le tri. Amélia avait accumulé de nombreux souvenirs sur les étagères de ses bibliothèques et elle n'avait cédé que face à l'acharnement de Neal. Elle avait réussi à maintenir intacte sa collection personnelle de livres étrangers tout en acceptant de revendre de vieilles peluches qui prenaient la poussière. L'heure du repas avait sonné en même temps que leurs estomacs affamés et ils s'étaient rendus à pieds dans l'un de leurs restaurants favoris, aux prix abordables pour toutes les tailles de porte-monnaie. Si la journée avait pu se terminer en cet instant précis, la jeune femme aurait gardé en mémoire la bonne humeur de son frère. Mais il y avait eu ce chauffard, ivre, qui avait fauché la vie de Neal et heurté la sienne.

Certains éléments étaient encore flous dans ses pensées. Elle avait eu l'impression que son existence se finissait déjà, qu'elle allait quitter ce monde beaucoup trop jeune. Puis Amélia avait aperçu un visage à la fois beau et terrifiant, mélange de bonheur et de drame, équilibre grotesque entre la vie et la mort. Elle avait la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, même si elle était incapable de dire son nom ou de la décrire avec précision, hormis ses yeux d'un vert hypnotique. Elle se souvenait seulement d'un sourire assez triste, étiré sur des lèvres aussi étranges que les traits de l'inconnue. Quand elle en avait discuté avec les médecins, ils lui avaient certifié que ce devait être une illusion due aux chocs de l'accident, un détail que son cerveau avait créé pour la protéger de la douleur. Le psychologue de l'hôpital lui avait fait la même réflexion, en ajoutant toutefois que les croyances de chacun pouvaient avoir un rôle dans ce genre de vision. La jeune femme avait préféré ne plus évoquer ce sujet mais elle ne l'oubliait pas, d'autant plus qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier chez cette femme à l'apparence si brisée.

Amélia reprit le rangement de ses affaires, lentement. Neal et elle avait hérité de la maison de leur tante, décédée quelques mois plus tôt sans laisser de descendants derrière elle. Ils avaient été appelés après l'ouverture du testament dans lequel elle leur léguait sa demeure et leur demandait d'en profiter. Le frère et la sœur n'avaient pas vraiment hésité avant de reprendre le bien. S'il y avait des travaux à faire à l'intérieur dans certaines des pièces, la maison était encore en bon état et serait mieux que leurs appartements respectifs où ils se sentaient un peu à l'étroit. Neal avait déjà terminé ses cartons, il ne restait plus que ceux d'Amélia qui peinait à tout rassembler. Tout lui tenait à cœur, jusqu'au plus petit objet. Désormais, elle ne voulait plus rien jeter, par peur de perdre le lien qui la rattachait à son frère.

« Tu devrais penser à fermer ta porte, remarqua Maria en s'approchant. »

La fatigue se lisait dans les yeux bleus de l'agent Hill mais elle se tenait droite, comme si rien n'avait les moyens de la faire chanceler. Amélia se releva en époussetant son pantalon et la salua avec un sourire maladroit, sans savoir de quelle manière se comporter avec elle. Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir après l'accident car Maria avait été envoyée par Nick Fury en personne régler une affaire dans un état éloigné. Leur amitié était cependant plus forte que l'absence et elles s'enlacèrent en silence, chacune heureuse de retrouver l'autre.

« Je n'ai rien à perdre, répondit finalement Amélia en reculant et en désignant d'un geste de la main l'ensemble de ses cartons. »

Sa voix un peu rauque démontrait qu'elle était au bord des larmes mais elle parvint, une fois de plus, à ne pas céder à l'appel du chagrin. Si Maria n'était pas dupe, elle se contenta cependant d'un hochement de tête compréhensif. L'agent nouvellement revenue de mission s'accroupit devant l'un des cadres qui dépassaient d'un carton et le retira en douceur de son rangement provisoire.

« Tu as gardé cette photo ? »

Le cliché avait figé leurs sourires fiers lors de l'admission d'Amélia au rang d'agent du Shield. Maria l'avait présentée à tous ses collègues, sans exception, et la plus jeune avait eu du mal à suivre le rythme. Il s'agissait de l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs, l'un de ceux qui prouvaient qu'elle était capable de se surpasser et d'aller au bout de ses rêves.

« Tu te rappelles le moment où tu as réveillé Coulson ? demanda Maria.

— C'était inoubliable, confirma Amélia. Je ne savais pas qu'il revenait d'un voyage en Europe, sinon je l'aurais laissé se reposer. Il me l'a fait payer le lendemain avec de la paperasse à remplir.

— Il m'a parlé de tes moqueries, au sujet de Stark. »

Un réel amusement se peignit sur les traits de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se remémora la soirée ayant créé une émeute parmi les journalistes. Tony Stark avait déclaré devant la presse être Iron Man alors que le Shield lui avait trouvé suffisamment de témoins pour éviter ce genre de fuite et pour faire croire que l'armure métallique n'était qu'un garde du corps anonyme dont l'identité devait être préservée pour la sécurité de tous. L'agent Coulson était rentré au quartier général avec une expression courroucée qu'Amélia n'avait pas manqué de railler, surtout en entendant le plus vieux se plaindre de l'inconscience du milliardaire. Elle ne pensait pas à mal en riant de la mésaventure de son Officier Superviseur mais il lui avait promis qu'un jour, il lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce. Connaissant Coulson, elle savait que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air et qu'il guettait l'instant idéal pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

Les deux amies passèrent plusieurs heures à ressasser leurs souvenirs communs, assises à même le sol, des photographies étalées autour d'elles au fur et à mesure qu'elles les ressortaient des albums ou des cadres. Amélia avait toujours aimé immortaliser le passé et cela depuis qu'elle avait eu l'âge de faire fonctionner un appareil photo. Elle avait ainsi accumulé des photos de sa famille, de ses amis, des monuments qui la marquaient le plus et des endroits où elle avait été envoyée en mission pour le Shield. Neal lui avait dit un jour que si elle voulait quitter son boulot pour retrouver un peu de tranquillité, elle pourrait toujours proposer ses services dans un domaine artistique.

Cet instant de détente fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Maria qui s'excusa avant de prendre l'appel. Amélia n'entendait que les réponses de son amie mais, en voyant le froncement de ses sourcils et la lueur de plus en plus inquiète dans son regard bleu, elle comprit que le calme relatif qu'elles avaient instauré était désormais révolu. Maria raccrocha sur un ton plus brusque qu'à l'ordinaire et garda le silence pendant des secondes qui parurent interminables.

« Je dois y aller, ils m'attendent pour régler un problème.

— Tu viens seulement de rentrer ! protesta Amélia. Habituellement, ils nous laissent un peu de temps pour reprendre des forces.

— Nos effectifs sont réduits, expliqua Maria après une brève hésitation. Fury a besoin de certains agents mais il refuse de nous en donner la raison.

— Bien évidemment, notre directeur ne pouvait pas être une personne plus loquace. Je ne sais pas comment Coulson fait pour suivre aveuglément les ordres de Fury sans tout remettre en question.

— Il agit comme tout agent devrait le faire. J'ai confiance en notre directeur et il faudrait que tu puisses en faire autant, Amélia.

— Je n'ai rien contre lui mais je m'attendais à un peu plus d'explications sur certaines de ses décisions. Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir, je n'ai pas envie que tu aies des ennuis par ma faute.

— N'oublie pas que si tu veux parler un peu, je suis là. »

Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras une fois encore puis Maria partit. Son amie la suivit des yeux jusqu'à la voir tourner à l'angle de la rue, décidant ensuite de fermer les volets pour se plonger dans un nouvel instant de solitude. Elle prit le temps de ranger les photographies et de refermer les cartons avant d'aller inspecter ses placards. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement en remarquant que la nourriture n'était pas périmée et qu'elle pouvait donc se cuisiner quelque chose. Même s'il y avait une épicerie non loin de chez elle, elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire les courses après son séjour à l'hôpital. Moins elle serait en contact avec des personnes extérieures et mieux elle se porterait.

Le dîner fut avalé rapidement, accompagné en bruit de fond par les informations télévisées. Amélia se doutait qu'elle avait dû passer à côté d'événements assez importants – au moins pour le Shield – mais elle n'avait pas le moral pour s'en occuper dès son retour. Elle fit sa vaisselle sans grand enthousiasme avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien méritée. L'eau qui ruisselait sur sa peau ravivait ses blessures et lui rappelait sournoisement que son corps portait désormais des marques. Sa chair était un témoin de l'accident et arborait de nouvelles empreintes qu'elle aurait aimé effacer. Mais tout comme la phrase au creux de son poignet, elle ne pouvait pas faire disparaître ses cicatrices.

Machinalement, elle porta la main aux mots gravés sur son épiderme. Il n'y en avait que trois mais ils étaient suffisants pour la mettre en colère. Maria répétait souvent que l'âme-sœur était une bénédiction, un véritable cadeau du ciel. Amélia, pour sa part, n'y voyait qu'un mauvais signe du destin. Elle avait lu des histoires sur les anciennes générations, celles qui naissaient avec la peau immaculée, celles qui choisissaient librement à qui adresser ses sentiments. D'après les recherches scientifiques, la marque de l'âme-sœur était apparue au lendemain de la Première Guerre mondiale, comme un coup de bombe supplémentaire. Le Shield prétendait que ce signe distinctif existait déjà auparavant mais de manière sélective. Quelle que fut la bonne réponse, Amélia savait qu'elle devait s'habituer à cette phrase notée sur sa chair. Un jour ou l'autre, quelqu'un lui prononcerait ces mots. Même en ayant conscience qu'une autre personne lui était destinée, elle ne s'isolait pas et menait sa vie selon son humeur, sans s'attacher à des hommes mais en profitant de leur compagnie. Il était plus simple de faire comme elle l'entendait plutôt que d'attendre éternellement.

À la sortie de la douche, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour appeler ses parents. Ils étaient venus la voir plusieurs fois à l'hôpital mais le chagrin lié au deuil ne leur avait pas permis de discuter à cœur ouvert. Elle avait besoin de leur dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle était enfin rentrée, que la vie recommencerait comme avant. Elle tomba sur leur répondeur et laissa un message sur un ton presque assez enjoué pour les convaincre qu'elle ne fondait plus en larmes à chaque fois qu'elle parlait. Peut-être réussirait-elle à maintenir l'illusion pendant plusieurs mois, aussi bien devant ses proches que devant ses collègues.

*.*

Le coffre du véhicule était chargé, tous les cartons avaient été empilés de manière judicieuse pour éviter de trop nombreux trajets. Amélia avait loué une camionnette suffisamment grande pour faire rentrer toutes ses possessions en une seule fois. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle avait envisagé son déménagement, elle avait espéré plus de rires et de bonne humeur, non pas cette tristesse qui lui collait à la peau. Elle claqua fortement les portes de l'arrière du véhicule avant de rejoindre son père qui patientait derrière le volant. Même si elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il avait été si insistant qu'elle avait cédé. Ses parents étaient arrivés quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'elle commençait déjà à entasser ses cartons près de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Ils avaient peu parlé mais elle guettait cet instant où la glace se briserait entre eux et les entraînerait dans une discussion inévitable.

« Prête ? lui demanda son père. »

Amélia acquiesça avec un sourire mélancolique puis monta sur le siège passager. Sa mère était déjà en route vers la demeure qui allait devenir la nouvelle maison de l'agent du Shield. La camionnette vrombit lorsqu'elle se mit en route et ils s'engagèrent sur la route. La jeune femme trouva une excuse pour ne pas avoir à faire la conversation, fermant les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre la vitre. Elle finit par s'endormir, terrassée par la fatigue et le chagrin, sombrant dans des rêves où se rejouait sans cesse l'accident.

Elle ne reprit pied dans la réalité qu'à l'instant où le véhicule s'arrêta enfin. Amélia frotta ses paupières gonflées en retenant une grimace, sentant les muscles de son corps protester contre le voyage qu'elle venait d'effectuer. La maison avait été ouverte par sa mère pour faire rentrer l'air frais, la lumière printanière entrait à flot dans les différentes pièces. Certains meubles de sa tante avaient été revendus pour accueillir les siens et ceux de son frère, laissant des espaces vides délimités dans la poussière. Sa mère apparut dans son champ de vision, un torchon à la main et un sourire un peu triste sur le visage. La jeune femme se força à lui rendre son sourire puis retourna auprès de son père afin de vider la camionnette de son chargement. Une fois l'ensemble des meubles et des cartons à l'intérieur, elle s'isola quelques minutes, refoulant ses larmes à la pensée que Neal ne verrait jamais la maison de leur tante avec leurs affaires.

À la fin de la journée, Amélia se sentit aussi épuisée qu'à l'époque où elle revenait de ses premières missions sur le terrain. Ses muscles semblaient vouloir la rappeler à l'ordre à chaque mouvement et elle maudissait cet accident qui la privait d'une partie de ses capacités physiques. Elle avait dû prendre plusieurs pauses pour ne pas s'écrouler, sous le regard inquiet de ses parents. La jeune femme avait su les rassurer avec des sourires, sans toutefois être certaine de les berner assez longtemps. Heureusement, à eux trois, ils avaient accompli le plus gros de l'aménagement et ne laissaient que quelques cartons à vider. L'essentiel était à la bonne place, le ménage avait été fait du sol au plafond et il flottait dans l'air une douce odeur de propreté qui n'était pas désagréable après leurs efforts.

Le dîner se déroula dans un silence relatif, le vieux tourne-disque ayant été mis en marche au début du repas. Amélia n'aimait pas ce calme qu'elle voyait comme une accalmie avant la tempête. Si ses parents arboraient des expressions plus détendues que la sienne, elle lisait dans leurs yeux de nombreuses interrogations. Elle aurait voulu ne pas être seule pour les affronter mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait connu pire qu'une discussion familiale autour d'une part de tarte aux pommes.

Il y eut des larmes mais pas de hurlements. Le sujet sensible de Neal fut abordé d'un commun accord et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'avancerait pas dans son deuil si elle continuait à porter le poids de la culpabilité. Elle ne conduisait pas la voiture qui les avait heurtés et elle n'avait pas à se sentir responsable de l'accident. Ses parents lui parlèrent des lettres de condoléances qu'ils avaient reçues, ainsi que celles de bon rétablissement qu'ils lui avaient été adressées, à elle. Elle apprit ainsi que d'anciens amis avaient été mis au courant de la situation et avaient cherché à obtenir ses coordonnées, sans succès. Amélia avait dissimulé à ses anciennes connaissances l'adresse de son appartement et son numéro de téléphone, pour ne pas être assaillie de messages inutiles. Elle avait réduit ses contacts avec l'extérieur depuis son entrée au Shield et s'était habituée à une autre forme de solitude.

Ils conversèrent ainsi jusqu'à une heure peu raisonnable. La nuit fut très courte pour chacun d'entre eux mais ils reprirent leurs tâches sans la moindre plainte. Mère et fille s'occupèrent de la décoration tandis que le père vidait les derniers cartons en commentant d'un air goguenard les bibelots qui s'accumulaient sur le sol du salon. Ils eurent des instants de rire entre deux portes, comme un vent de fraicheur printanière. Malgré les épreuves, leur famille restait soudée. Amélia en était heureuse, elle connaissait la chance qu'elle avait de vivre entourée d'amour, à la différence de tant d'autres enfants, orphelins ou non. Elle n'avait jamais douté des sentiments de ses parents, même s'ils ne partageaient qu'un nom et non pas des liens du sang. À ses yeux, l'homme et la femme qui l'avaient élevée étaient son unique famille, elle n'avait pas cherché à en apprendre plus depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle avait été abandonnée. En grandissant, elle avait fait le choix d'oublier qu'elle était orpheline, pour profiter au mieux de ses parents et de Neal. Aucune véritable filiation n'aurait pu remplacer la complicité qui liait les membres de sa famille.

Le dîner se termina de la même manière que la journée précédente, ponctué de discussions. Il en fut ainsi pendant trois jours puis, au matin du quatrième, Amélia vit ses parents repartir. Elle profita de sa solitude tout juste retrouvée pour prendre des nouvelles de Maria. Sa meilleure amie avait enchainé deux missions rapides pour Fury et se préparait à un voyage en Russie, pestant contre le directeur du Shield qui n'avait pas supposé un seul instant qu'il serait plus judicieux d'envoyer Natasha Romanoff. Sur un ton amusé, Amélia proposa à son amie de laisser leur supérieur le plus gradé tomber sur son répondeur. Imaginer Nick Fury en train de faire un message vocal les fit rire. Maria lui promit ensuite de revenir la voir dès qu'elle rentrerait de mission et lui souhaita bon courage pour son retour au Shield.

Amélia redoutait l'instant où elle retrouverait ses collègues. Elle n'avait plus les mêmes réflexes qu'eux à cause de l'accident et craignait d'être reléguée à l'administration, comme d'autres avant elle. Si elle devait passer le restant de ses jours à trier des papiers et à tamponner des autorisations, elle deviendrait folle. Elle n'avait pas suivi sa formation à l'Académie pour signer des feuilles, elle ne se sentait utile que sur le terrain et refusait d'être mise de côté par la faute d'un chauffard. La jeune femme espérait que Coulson saurait se montrer clément avec elle et lui permettrait de poursuivre dans la même voie sans la contraindre à céder sa place. Le Shield était toute sa vie, elle refusait de croire que tout pouvait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain.

Elle aurait pu en profiter pour se bâtir un autre futur. Elle aurait pu tourner la page, oublier le passé et recommencer à zéro. Elle aurait pu, oui. Mais l'univers n'allait pas en rester là avec elle.


End file.
